Security systems are used for providing security to homes, businesses, and vehicles. Some security systems include an audible feature, e.g., an alarm, that is sounded upon being triggered in an alarm. Some security systems may also include one or more communication systems for communicating with other systems, e.g., with emergency response systems and monitoring systems.